


A Neverending Nightmare

by king_eomer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad, What-If, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: A John sembra un incubo.Un attimo prima il suo mondo è a colori, l'attimo dopo è tutto nero.Sherlock è vivo, si dice.





	A Neverending Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Ho trovato questa storia in una delle mie vecchie cartelle di scrittura e – nonostante fosse solo l'intro per una long abbandonata – mi è piaciuta così tanto da volerla condividere con voi *3* spero vi piaccia!

A John sembra un incubo.  
Un attimo prima il suo mondo è a colori, l'attimo dopo è tutto nero. _Sherlock è vivo_ , si dice. _Sherlock è tornato da me e sta bene_ , si ripete. Eppure quando al mattino apre gli occhi la prima cosa che vede è il bianco delle pareti dell'ospedale ed il suono di lamenti e discorsi senza senso in sottofondo.  
Durano solo pochi secondi queste _allucinazioni_ , ma ogni giorno che passa sono sempre più lunghe, sempre più difficili da ignorare e dimenticare.  
Di giorni Sherlock è con lui e gli sorride, di notte il suono delle sue stesse grida gli fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.  
_«Sherlock!»_ chiama instancabilmente, urlando con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo fino a quando non arriva qualcuno ad iniettargli dei sedativi, a tenerlo fermo e cullarlo con voci calme e consolatorie.  
«Va tutto bene, John.» dicono le voci, «Va tutto bene.»  
Ma John sa che non c'è nulla che vada bene, che Sherlock la notte sparisce e _muore_ , muore ogni notte e al mattino ritorna come se nulla fosse, come se non si fosse mai lanciato da quel tetto.  
Insieme scherzano, ridono, investigano, vanno avanti con le loro vite, ma c'è sempre qualcosa che non va anche quando Sherlock è con lui.  
Il sorriso troppo sbiadito, la voce tremolante, gli occhi spenti.  
«Va tutto bene, John.» gli ripete ogni notte prima di andare a dormire. «Va tutto bene.» dice.  
La notte il ricordo del suo corpo inerme sull'asfalto duro, del sangue ovunque, del suo amico morto tornano prepotenti e distruttivi. E a volte John si sveglia spaventato ma non si trova mai nel suo letto a Baker Street, Sherlock non è mai al suo fianco.  
Sherlock non c'è mai quando si sveglia.  
C'è solo lui e il suo dolore a fargli compagnia la mattina.  
Piange senza rendersene conto, chiama il suo amico ma nessuno risponde mai.  
_Sherlock_.

 

 

 


End file.
